Portraits de nuit
by sevee
Summary: Une fic à deux thèmes : la nuit, parce que ce moment dévoile bien plus qu'il ne cache, et le portrait, celui d'une personne liée à Harry Potter. Un chapitre par personnage, un one-shot par chapitre.


_**Disclaimer**__**: **__L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les personnages de ce one-shot._

_Fanfiction réalisée à des fins non lucratives._

_**Format : **__Side-story_

_**Genre :**__ Angoisse_

_**Rating :**__ Déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans._

_**PORTRAITS DE NUIT**_

_**Drago Malefoy : Crier**_

La cheminée crépitait doucement, éclairant le visage pâle d'un homme aux cheveux blonds. Il observait la pièce dans laquelle il avait été traîné d'un air stupéfait et apeuré. La lueur des flammes projetait une danse inquiétante sur les murs recouverts de boiseries sombres et au sol, les carreaux surchargés donnaient le tournis. Le feu n'arrivait pas à éclairer la longue pièce déjà plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et les angles se perdaient définitivement dans la pénombre.

La pièce était grande, et l'immense blond qui s'y trouvait écrasait en temps normal n'importe quel lieu de sa présence. Mais pour l'heure, il semblait complètement dépassé par les événements.

« Rowle... » siffla une voix où transparaissait la colère, « Je ne te présente pas Drago ? »

La pénombre désigna l'adolescent en question, soudainement présent dans la pièce et en même temps absent, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Le gigantesque Mangemort fixa, hébété, le jeune homme qui se tenait près de lui, blond et pâle comme la mort, et que Rowle dominait de toute sa hauteur.

_Mais c'est moi... C'est moi qu'il regarde_, pensa soudainement Drago, pris de vertige. Et brusquement, le jeune homme sut ce qui allait se passer. _Non, non, pas encore..._ gémit-il intérieurement, mais la pensée muette ne put que se taire quand s'éleva de nouveau l'horripilante voix aigue du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

« Drago est notre hôte... Et il va t'accueillir comme il se doit, Thorfinn... »

La panique submergea Drago. _Non, je dois pouvoir faire autrement, je peux.._. il suspendit sa réflexion, à la recherche d'une logique, _je peux parce que ce n'est pas vraiment réel..._

« Alors Drago, récompense Rowle pour son extraordinaire incompétence... »

La crainte submergea le jeune Malefoy, et toutes ses tentatives raisonnées pour sortir de ce guêpier furent balayées par la peur profonde de l'être qui prononçait ses propos, omniprésent dans la pièce.

Alors le jeune homme leva sa baguette, les mains moites, la bouche sèche. Il n'avait rien contre Rowle, et ne se sentait pas vraiment indigné par la stupidité de ce Mangemort qui avait coûté au Seigneur des Ténèbres la tête de Harry Potter. Comment souhaiter profondément la souffrance de l'autre dans ces cas-là ? Mais Drago craignait assez la voix pour trouver les ressources nécessaires afin de lancer le sort.

« _En... Endoloris !_ » souffla-t-il, un peu tremblant.  
Et miraculeusement, la crainte de l'Ombre permit à la baguette du jeune homme de produire un mince filet de douleur, car le Mangemort tomba subitement à genoux en gémissant.

« Plus fort Drago, plus fort ! Ce cher Rowle n'a pas senti à quel point nous sommes contrariés ! »

Encore une fois, Drago ressentit la sensation fugitive qu'il pouvait tout arrêter s'il le décidait, mais comment ?! Puis la certitude disparut, car personne ne pouvait se tromper sur les intentions de la voix tremblante de rage, et ne resta que l'amertume de l'adolescent ; _Voilà ce que l'incompétence de cet imbécile m'oblige à faire._

Et le sortilège Doloris suivant fut plus puissant, pour punir Rowle d'une prise de conscience assez gênante ; Drago ne se serait pas senti aussi concerné par cet échec qui plongeait leur Seigneur dans une colère sourde si lui même n'en subissait pas l'effet collatéral.

Et s'Il s'en rendait compte ? s'affola Drago. _Mais non_, souffla une partie de lui-même, _c'est déjà passé_. Tandis qu'il écoutait son intuition, il lui sembla que le Lord avait repris la parole, mais il ne parvenait plus à en saisir la teneur, entièrement concentré sur l'étrange idée qu'il ne risquait rien.

« ...te donne à manger à... m'as rappelé pour ça... Potter... à nouveau échappé ? »

_J'ai déjà vécu cette scène..._

« ...fais sentir encore... notre déplaisir... »

_Je ne risque rien..._

« Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subira ma colère ! »

Drago sursauta. Trop tard, la voix l'avait ramené là où il ne voulait pas. Il devait s'exécuter. Une fois de plus, il ressentit la familière hésitation précédant le sortilège Impardonnable, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de lancer son attaque, quelque chose tomba lourdement au sol, derrière lui, si rapidement que Drago fit un bond en avant. L'ondulante présence se dressa, faisant jouer ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, et Drago savait, avant même de se retourner, ce qui avait chuté du plafond.

_Nagini_.

Le même éclair de lucidité lui rappela qu'il n'était pas obligé de se retourner. Mais une force plus grande –inconscience, curiosité, ou destin- agit à sa place, et en toute connaissance de cause, il tourna les talons vers la menace.

Le coeur cognant dans la poitrine, les oreilles bourdonnantes, Drago leva les yeux et contempla l'hideuse apparition. A la vue de la tête pointue du serpent qui le dominait -comme Thorfinn Rowle un peu auparavant- une vague de peur éclot en Drago, et il la sentit s'épanouir dans tout son corps. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'éprouver une telle terreur en sachant pourtant ce qui l'attendait.

Drago ne se souvenait pas que le serpent fétiche du Seigneur des Ténèbres fût aussi grand. Alors que la petite tête frôlait le plafond, les anneaux avaient l'épaisseur d'un gros chaudron de cuisine.

Le corps du serpent ondulait doucement, quand soudain, à hauteur de regard du jeune homme, la peau écaillée imprima un mouvement différent, comme soumise à une pression interne. Une protubérance se forma à la surface du ventre de Nagini, et Drago jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé autour de lui -chose curieuse, Voldemort avait disparu, ainsi que Rowle.

Le regard à nouveau posé sur le corps du serpent, Drago observa la protubérance s'accentuer, étirant les écailles qui laissèrent apparaître des craquelures. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange scène, Drago ne sut pas ce qui l'attendait. Aucune prémonition bizarre.

Et il observa, captivé, puis épouvanté, un visage se mouler sur le ventre du serpent, avec une bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux et des empreintes de mains de part et d'autre du masque. La peau s'étira encore, devenant de plus en plus blanche sous la poussée puis creva ; Drago sursauta violemment, saisi d'un effroi encore plus grand qu'à la vue du serpent :  
La professeure d'étude des Moldus de Poudlard, Charity Burbage, la face rougie par les sucs gastriques, roulaient les yeux à droite et à gauche en appelant : Severus ? Severus, aide-moi ! Severus, où es-tu ?

Avec une horreur infinie, Drago vit alors le regard implorant du professeur se poser sur lui. Le caractère misérable de cette apparition perdit de son grotesque quand le regard de la femme se chargea d'un immense espoir :

« Ah ! Drago mon petit, c'est toi ? Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Severus ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement, complètement désemparé. Le regard de Charity Burbage s'affaissa sous la déception, puis s'illuminant de nouveau, elle dit :

« Et toi, Drago, tu ne voudrais pas me sortir de là ? »

Drago recula d'un pas, comme frappé, et tourna la tête pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu.

« Non, non Drago, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! » supplia-t-elle.

Sous l'intensité de sa requête, les doigts de la femme se crochèrent, formant des serres à la surface de Nagini, et un à un, trouèrent à leur tour la fine peau du serpent, qui continuait son mouvement de balancier, comme indifférent à ce qui lui arrivait.

La femme reprit, pitoyable :

« S'il te plaît Drago, _mon petit_, ne m'abandonne pas ! Regarde, je suis déjà à moitié sortie ! »

Et de fait, elle agitait les doigts pour tenter d'extirper ses bras. Il ne sembla pas étrange à Drago que cette femme qui ne le connaissait pas, ou simplement de nom, s'adresse si familièrement à lui, et que lui-même trouve cela complètement normal.

Tout à la fois incertain et décidé, Drago se décida à lui porter secours. Prêt à lever sa baguette, il vit soudainement des flammes s'élever autour d'elle, et Charity Burbage, le visage tordu par la douleur, haleta :

« C'est trop tard ! Ca brûle ! »

Et dans ses yeux, Drago lut la résignation de la mort, comme si elle n'espérait rien de lui, et vit également la déception qu'il ne l'ait pas aidé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler : J'allais vous secourir, je vous le jure ! Mais aucun son ne sortit, et jamais il ne s'était senti plus démuni qu'en cet instant. Il tourna la tête, cherchant inconsciemment de l'aide ; Severus Rogue, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, attisait le feu avec sa baguette en guise de tisonnier.

Assis sur les talons devant le foyer, imperturbable, il fouillait l'âtre de sa baguette, projetant des étincelles qui avaient mis le feu à la pièce, mis le feu à Charity Burbage, et maintenant, il observait la scène, indifférent.

Un geyser de pure haine se forma sur le visage du jeune homme, qui voulu lui hurler toute sa rancoeur, mais une fois encore, personne ne l'entendit. Il continua à s'égosiller en silence, ses traits crispés par la rage inexprimée. Aphone, désespérément aphone, Drago se réveilla.

S'asseyant brusquement dans son lit, il retrouva les contours familiers de sa chambre au premier étage du manoir des Malefoy. Le coeur battant à toute allure sous l'intensité du cauchemar, il porta vivement la main à sa gorge comprimée, et massa la crampe qui nouait les muscles de son cou. La pression du rêve avait débordé dans la réalité.

Charity Burbage était décédée depuis des mois, pourquoi y repensait-il maintenant ? Rien n'avait changé : Le Seigneur vivait toujours sous leur toit, quoique Il s'absentait souvent pendant des jours ; Le manoir des Malefoy demeurait plus que jamais le quartier général des Mangemorts les plus proches du Lord, et lui Drago... pris au piège, depuis des mois.

Depuis quand n'était-ce plus exaltant, ou amusant ?

Depuis que la réalité se trouvait sous ses yeux, comme Burbage avalée par un serpent à soixante-dix centimètres de lui, ou encore que cette même réalité se retrouve au bout de sa baguette, comme avec Rowle... ou Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... La nuit de la mort du vieux directeur de Poudlard, Drago avait finalement fait son choix en baissant sa baguette, en refusant d'abattre le vieillard mal en point qui lui faisait face, même si probablement il n'en aurait pas assumé les conséquences. Mais Rogue, _Rogue_, en tuant Dumbledore, avait décidé à sa place, avait définitivement scellé son destin.

_Comme dans le rêve, Rogue s'en est mêlé_, prit-il conscience, et à cette constatation, sa poitrine se souleva par saccades, pris d'un fou rire nerveux et silencieux qui se changea bientôt en spasmes incontrôlés. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait sans doute pu être qualifié de sanglots, si seulement Drago avait encore eu la capacité de pleurer, ou de crier. Mais cela, il n'y arrivait plus depuis une éternité, _même plus en rêve_, aussi se contenta-t-il de ses secousses douloureuses et silencieuses qui ne le soulageaient pas.

Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il repensa à Burbage ; dans une autre réalité, sans guerre entre sorciers, Drago savait pertinemment que Burbage et son enseignement auraient récolté de tout son mépris, et qu'il n'aurait jamais choisi sa classe. Mais...

Elle n'avait pas mérité ça.

Et revenant à un intérêt plus personnel, il se demanda si un seul Mangemort enrôlé à seize ans restait vraiment fidèle par choix.

_**Fin.**_

NOTES

_Voilà un portrait intérieur de Drago Malefoy, qui devient un personnage particulièrement intéressant à partir du tome 6. J'ai trouvé que le cadre du cauchemar était pas mal pour lui faire dévoiler certaines pensées, parce qu'on ne maîtrise rien dans les cauchemars..._  
_Par contre, je ne me souviens pas si, dans les livres de Rowling, Drago Malefoy a eu l'occasion ou non d'avoir Charity Burbage comme professeur à Poudlard... Je suis partie du principe que non._


End file.
